We're Meant For Each Other (A Clato story)
by Charlotte171
Summary: This is a Clato story that is set that the hunger games is about match making game that goes for a year.


Authors Note:

Hey guys I do recommend reading this because it will come in handy later in the story. I am writing off other persons fiction but putting me own sort of spin on it. This is about Clato and what it would look like in a different sort of world where it was supernatural. Side note I am pretending this is set in 01 of January 2012 on the day of the reaping!

Short distance weapons: Werewolves

Hand to hand combat: Hybrids

Long distance weapons: Vampires

Hiders/Brain: Mermaids

Sorcerer/Healer: Witch

The 74th Hunger Games

My name is Clove Kentwell, I am currently 15 years old and I live in district 2, Panem. Me and My family are all vampires and we are the wealthiest group of vampires. There are 4 different types and myself. We all stay away from the others and very much dislike each other, there is also a strong rivalry between Werewolves and Vampires for who is the stronger group. Us Vampires are typically fast, small, slim and have outstanding aim. The Werewolves are large, bulky, Strong and are usually the crowd pleasers. The other groups are regularly laid back and friendly. Each of the groups have a special skill for example, A vampire can turn into a bat but only once it turns 18 any younger than that and they will die. That is the same for the other groups besides the witches who can start at the age of 12 and they get to cast spells.

There are 12 districts and one capitol. Each year the capitol decides to do a thing called the Hunger Games. Originally, they were going to make 24 children and teens fight to the death but they changed it to the system now. Each year children from the ages of 12 – 18 take a Data test that is quite simple and they match you up with a person. They pick 2 couples who are the most simular and they must live and get married for a year, the female also has to produce hairs for the male. If you get picked you will have your matches name on your shoulder and vice versa. Mostly you get paired with your own kind but rarely you get put with another group.

As I stand in a long line that is filled with girls I stare at my necklace that my sister Jasmine gave me. She was 18 and she ended up getting a match, They loved each other deeply but my sister ended up dying during birth, Jasmine and her baby Lily never made it.

"Name, Age and Group?" The peacekeeper says.

"Clove Kentwell, I am fifteen years old and I am a Vampire." I reply

"Go through" The peacekeeper says as he pushes me to the side.

I walk into the hallway and go behind the same line of girls again. The Boys had already done their test and the girls were the last to go. I get pushed into other room and taken to a desk with a sheet of paper that has my name printed on it.

"Lady's, you may now start" A speaker says.

The test first goes over all my family and my details in case if I was to bail out on the games. One of the peacekeepers place a tube over my head and it takes my DNA and data as it starts to find me a match. "That was easy."

I walk out of the building and towards my home and hope that I haven't found a match. The reaping's are tomorrow and I currently don't wont to me matched.

Nobody is home so I make my way to my bedroom and think about tomorrow. The next morning, I jump in the shower and scrub my soapy soap all over my body and hair, when I get out I dry myself with my fluffy white towels. Next thing to do is makeup, I put on simple makeup and I put my hair into a high bun. I put on my short puffy red dress and my nude coloured heels.

"All ready to go"

As I wait in other long line I start to get nervous thinking if I actually got reaped.

"Name" A peacekeepers says as it grabs my hand

"Clove Kentwell" I say as It draws blood from my thumb and he places it next to my name

I walk through to the 15-year-old section and I over hear some Werewolf girls say something about a boy named "Cato" and how they wish they would get reaped with him.

I laugh at that and they all turn to face me. "What's so funny little girl" The blond girl says.

"Just you" I reply with and turn to face my head to districts 2 escort, Allie Makepace.

"Welcome, Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen to the district 2, 74th Hunger Games.

"Let's get started, our first couple is… Flynn Rice and Levin Wilson!" Allie says in an exited voice.

Both of them stand next to each other and get their names tattooed onto each other's shoulder.

"The next Couple is…. Cato Hadley and Clove Kentwell!" Allie says as the cameras face me and Cato.

I take a breath in and then It hits me. Cato is a Werewolf, he is my biggest rival.

Me and Cato finally reach the stage and we are forced to look at each other. Cato has golden blonde hair which perfectly complements his crystal blue eyes. I am taken by shook when a stinging pain goes swarming over my body and I realize that the name Cato is now on my shoulder. We get pulled off stage and taken into a room where we have to sit together. I shuffle away from him so I am on the very edge of the couch.

"You know you look very funny right now" He laughs out as he shuffles closer to me.

"Get away from me Cato"

"Hmmm…. What fun would that be?" He says as he puts his arm over my shoulder and he pulls me closer to him.

"Go away Cato it isn't funny!" I yell at him as I run out of the room.

Hours later and I met up with Cato as a man hurry's us out of the building.

He leads us towards the married village and towards a huge house.

"This is your house, it has 4 children's bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 powder rooms, 1 master bedroom and the other necessity's" He says as he gives Cato a folder "May the odds ever be in your favour!" he says cheerfully as he walks away.

Me and Cato walk inside and sit down on the couches in the living room. Cato opens the folder.

SUBJECTS: Hadley, Cato 04/011/1994

SUBJECTS: Kentwell, Clove 16/05/1996

Hadley, Harald – Father, Sharlene – Mother

Kentwell, Nick – Father, Elina – Mother, Jasmine – Sister (Deceased)

Wedding will be 1st February 2012.

CHILDREN: Clove must provide 4 children

WORK: Cato will be working in Masonry on May 30th. Mrs Hadley has got a free pass due to the number of children.

CHECK UPS: January 5th, February 5th, March 5th, April 5th, May 5th, June 5th, July 5th, August 5th, September 5th, October 5th, November 5th, December 5th.

Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour!

I turn around to see Cato's face with no bit of emotion while I'm starting to tear up. Cato soon turned to see my face as a tear slide down my face.

"I can't do this, I'm too young to be a mother" I cry out and he pulls me into a hug.

"Shhhhhh… It's going to be ok" He says as he hugs me tighter.

"What if I die during birth, like my sister…..." I say as more tears go down but check.  
Cato tenses up as I say that, I stroke his back and it seems to calm him down, I match my breath to his and we just sit there in each other's presence.

Suddenly there's a loud knock on the door and we both get up, Cato opens the door and it shows a lady and men who are around there mid-40s.  
"Hey mum, dad" Cato says as he hugs his mum and stops at his dad, "So this is the Vampire" His dad says and I feel anger rush up and down my body.

"Clove" I blurt out as I storm upstairs, I lay on the master bed and hide my face underneath several layers of pillows.

Hours have passed since that incident and I'm starting to get really hungry. I finally get out of bed and slowly open the door, I tip toe out onto the hallway and hear Cato and his parents taking about me from downstairs.

"She's a Vampire Cato we can't let her into our family." Cato's dad yells.

"I'm not the happiest about the situation either but you need to get used to it because Clove is going to have to marry me and give birth to 4 of my children" Cato yells.

I hear him start to go upstairs so I sprint back into the room and pretend I was asleep on the bed. Cato soon walks in and he is just staring at me with his blue eyes. I feel my cheeks go red and I quickly turn my head so he can't see my face.

"Good pretending to be asleep" Cato laughs as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

My stomach starts to rumble and Cato takes notice of that because he picks me up and puts me over his shoulder and I start to fight him as he walks towards the kitchen.


End file.
